


Congrates, you're a Dad Now!

by New_Elysia



Series: Fatherhood AU [1]
Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer
Genre: AU, Baby, Gen, Parenthood AU, Smol Vlad, Tomas you dick, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_Elysia/pseuds/New_Elysia
Summary: Don't expect D'Ablo to be a good dad, Tomas, he's an asshole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the thing I wanted to write before the angst train rolled in.  
> I have this AU were Tomas just abandons Vlad to D'Ablo because, lbr, he's a dick. And between Vlad and Eddie, D'Ablo tends to be our go to baby sitter for me and Cip.

D’Ablo ran his hand through his dark brown hair, it was a mess to say the least. He’d been sleeping just fine, something he didn’t do very often, when someone saw fit to wake him up with a loud pounding on his front door. He’d wanted to ignore it, figuring it was the mail carrier. They could just leave whatever package they had outside his door. He’d grab it in the evening, no big deal.

But, unfortunately the unwanted guest had kept knocking, forcing the vampire from his warm bed. Reluctantly, he walked down the steps, slipping a small revolver under his shirt within easy reach. The reasons for anyone disturbing a sleeping vampire were very slim. Those included: emergency meetings, Em, Em calling an emergency meeting, it was a slayer at the door, someone was dead, or that delivery driver really wanted to deliver that package. If it was the last option, it was probably a bomb. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had used explosives in an attempt to kill him. And if it was a vampire, it better damn well be Em or an emergency, or so help them…

D’Ablo cracked the door, just in case his visitor was a slayer or assassin. The first thing he noticed was that a large shadow was cast over the door, blocking the faint sunlight. The second thing, was the face of the man on the other side, well half of it. He immediately recognized the onyx eyes and raven hair. “Tomas?” D’Ablo asked, his heart fluttering. “Forgive me for calling so late in the day, may I come in? There’s something important we need to discuss.” D’Ablo nodded, his displeasure at being awoken now forgotten as he opened the door the rest of the way.

Tomas stepped in, and walked over towards the couch. D’Ablo closed the door, blocking both the sunlight and the cold November air from entering. Tomas set a bag down and took a seat on the couch. D’Ablo noticed he was still holding something, however. A soft looking blanket wrapped around something. “What is it you need to talk about?” he asked, the council president of course knew he should be apprehending Tomas now. He was a wanted fugitive, he’d broken Elysian law by leaving with a human woman. But there were reasons that he couldn’t, most of them emotional, but still reasons.

“Come see for yourself.” D’Ablo walked over and stopped in front of Tomas. His steel great eyes looking down. He watched Tomas’s gloved hand move the blanket a bit more, revealing what appeared to be a sleeping infant. D’Ablo stared with wide eyes “Tomas, is that…” he knelt to get a better look “is that a baby?” he couldn’t hide the mess of emotions in his voice. “What did you do?” Tomas smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I did it, I created the Pravus.” He said, looking down at the child. “The Pravus?” D’Ablo let the word pass his lips and he looked at Tomas. The vampire looked proud, D’Ablo pursed his lips.

This was the Pravus? He looked so small, so defenseless. He didn’t seem like he could rule a playground let alone the world. But what did he expect? The prophecy said that the Pravus would be born, not made. And anything born would be nothing more than an infant. D’Ablo then had a flash of imagery pass through his mind. A woman in labor and then another holding the small bundle as it cried. “His name is Vladimir.” Tomas said. D’Ablo nodded, “how old?” he asked “just a few hours.” He said. D’Ablo stared down at the child, who yawned and opened his eyes. Endless black greeted the president, just like his father’s eyes. “I fear Elysia is closing in,” Tomas said, moving to hold the child up, as if asking D’Ablo to take him. The council leader gave him a confused look “why come here, to Stokerton?” he asked, it was a big risk on Tomas’ part. He could have easily been caught by someone far more willing to arrest him.

“I need you to take the boy, I cannot run and take him with me.” Tomas said “why not take him to Siberia, with Vikas?” D’Ablo asked, though he despised the Russian, the boy would be safer in Alumno. They’d waited centuries for this, now it had become a reality. The Pravus was here, though he was nothing more than a child at this time. “The trip would be too long, I’d run an even bigger risk of being arrested before reaching the village. And with winter setting in, even with Vikas, it’d be a dangerous trip for one so young.” D’Ablo bit his bottom lip, his hands reaching out and taking the child. “You can keep him safe for a few years, atleast until he’s old enough to make the trip safely.” A few years… D’Ablo was unsure. He hated children, Pravus or not. Not only that, but he also had no clue how to care for one, let alone a new born. “It will be five years, tops.” Tomas said. D’Ablo sighed, he wasn’t sure he could talk his way out of this. “Fine” D’Ablo said, “I knew you’d be so kind to agree, take good care of him and keep him safe. We don’t want anything to happen to our darling little lord, would we?” Tomas glared straight into D’Ablo’s eyes, sending a chill up the vampire’s spine. “No of course not.” D’Ablo said.

Tomas stood then, his hands moved to D’Ablo’s shoulders. “I trust you can handle this” D’Ablo nodded, his heart racing in his chest. D’Ablo nodded “I-I-I’ve handled worse” he stammered. “I know, so keep a good eye on him and keep some notes on how he develops.” D’Ablo sighed “alright…” he whispered, “it shouldn’t be that hard.” D’Ablo said.

Tomas smiled“I should be off then.” D’Ablo stood back, allowing the other to walk to the door. “By the way, he likes blood over formula. But I’d consider mixing them, just to make sure he’s properly fed.” D’Ablo just nodded, a cold blast of wind gusted in as Tomas opened the front door “where is the boy’s mother?” D’Ablo asked before he could reconsider the question. Tomas just shook his head “taken care of, don’t worry about her.” He said “just worry about Vladimir.” And with that, Tomas was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Give it five seconds, D'Ablo panics right after Tomas leaves and calls Em.


End file.
